


Firelight

by axrynfrxzer



Series: Uncharted [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Elena Fisher - Freeform, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, F/M, Motion Sickness, Nathan Drake - Freeform, Naughty Dog - Freeform, Sickfic, Uncharted 2, uncharted - Freeform, uncharted 3, vomit warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrynfrxzer/pseuds/axrynfrxzer
Summary: After following Nathan into the heart of the forest, Elena begins to feel motion sickness after climbing so many ledges.





	Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had NO time to write at all over the past three months oh my god !! I’m so sorry !!
> 
> BUT
> 
> I bought all 4 uncharted games for my PS4 and I’ve FALLEN IN LOVE with it !! The entire series has such an amazing storyline and I’ve fallen in love with the characters. NATHAN DRAKE!! Wow. 
> 
> This fic contains emeto/phobia (which is basically a character being sick) so if that isn’t your thing then please don’t read it :’)) but if you do, please tell me what you think! I thought it was really lacking a lot of description if I’m honest but I want your feedback!! I also have a lot of prompts in my notes if you guys do want any more uncharted fics from me :))

“Slow down, cowboy.” Elena breathed, one hand on her side as she caught her breath. 

They’d been climbing all morning. Muscles aching, all the way down to the bone, Elena had followed Nathan deeper into the forest. An unforgiving sense of nausea had settled deep in her abdomen, slowing her pace down considerably, though she pressed on. 

The trees were starting to thicken, as daylight began to disappear by the second. The smell of fresh leaves overpowered that of rotting wood. Elena knew that it was getting late, and that they wouldn’t be able to walk out much longer. But still, they pressed on, further into the heart of the forest clearing until they came across higher ground. 

“Come on, we’re almost there!” Nate said, for at least the fourth time since she’d asked an hour ago. “Can you keep up?”

“I’m trying.” Elena hissed out quietly, her heart dropping again as she saw several more ledges. “Higher?” The reporter had had enough climbing for one day- she didn’t know if she could handle anymore. 

“Yeah, thats the only way we can get there. Come on, I’ll go first.” 

With a heavy sigh, Elena watched as Nathan launched himself at the wall and used all of his strength to grip the ledges. He made it seem so effortless. As soon as he had moved, she braced herself before attempting the same manoeuvre as he had done, struggling to keep a firm grip on the ledges. 

“Come on, Elena. This way.”

Sighing exasperatedly, she continued to climb higher, until she got to the top ledge and could see flat ground. By this point, the nausea had made it feel as though her stomach was doing flips inside of her. For a moment, she simply hung, her torso laying across the floor and legs dangling down. Then, she dragged herself into a crawling position and simply remained still. “Nate...” She managed weakly, feeling a fresh cold sweat break out on her forehead. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Nathan turned around to see her on her knees, unmoving and still. His heart rate plummeted. “Elena, are you hurt?” Instantly he was beside her, on his own knees trying to help her to her feet. “Shit- has someone hurt you?”

“No..” Elena exhaled sharply, before swallowing thickly. “Nate i don’t feel great...”

“I- I have some water, if you need any-”

Waving him off, Elena closed her eyes tightly as her head started to spin. “No... I just... Please, get off me...”

“I’m not letting go of you Elena, until you tell me what’s wr- oh...” Nathan went silent as the woman suddenly pitched forwards and vomited straight over his lap. He could feel it soaking into his jeans but didn’t say anything as she retched again, a watery burst of vomit spilling past her lips and joining the rest of it gathering on the floor and Nathan’s thighs. 

“Ugh...” Elena managed to groan, her hand clutching her stomach as it contracted dangerously tight. Coughing weakly, she hung her head down and opened her eyes, feeling tears gathering in them. “I told you to let go of me...” She managed to make out, her breathing shallow as the nausea in her stomach began to settle again. The burning at the back of her throat was starting to get painful, so she motioned for Nathan to give her some of the water. 

“I’m- sorry-” Was his reply. 

“I’m a reporter Nate... Not a monkey.” Elena took a few small sips of the water, exhaling softly as the cool liquid eased off some of the burning at the back of her throat. She wiped her face with her hand, trying to get as much of the mess off of her as possible, before realising that she had completely covered Nate in about a litre of watery vomit. “Oh... I’m sorry about that...” She said a little awkwardly, a nervous grin crossing her features as he simply shook his head. 

“I’ve dealt with worse. You should’ve said you weren’t feeling well, I’m sorry I kept dragging you up here with me. Come on, we’ll find somewhere to shelter for a little while.”

Elena nodded, and to her relief, spotted a small stream of water not too far away where she could wash off Nathan’s jeans. “I’ll clean those up...” She promised, accepting Nathan’s hand and slowly getting to her feet, brushing the dust off her pants. 

“No need. You need to rest and get rehydrated, I know how to clean off a pair of jeans.” Chuckling lightly, Nathan offered Elena his arm to steady her, before they headed in the direction of the stream. “How’s that stomach of yours feeling?”

“Better.” Elena nodded, still holding onto Nathan’s arm as her footing was slightly off-balance. “How are those jeans of yours feeling?”

“A little sad, actually. Could’ve given them a bit of warning.”

“A bit of warning?” Elena laughed weakly, shaking her head. “Nate- you were in such a rush, and then you wouldn’t get outta the way when I tried to get you off of me!”

“Well... That’s because I was concerned!” Nathan shot back, a slight hint of a pout on his lips as he frowned at her. “You can’t blame me for that- you were on the floor!”

“I’ve been climbing all day, Nate. Must have got motion sick, or vertigo or something...”

“Yeah, no shit.” Nathan shook his head again, before motioning for Elena to sit on a tree stump. “I’ve only got cup noodles on me... If you’re still hungry?”

Elena shook her head, hard. “No, thanks. I don’t think that would help at all.” Stomach lurching at the thought, she covered her mouth. “No, one hundred percent no.”

“Alright, but you’re eating something later. Maybe some berries or something.”

“Yeah, sure.” Elena relaxed her body a little, feeling her tight muscles spasm at the movement. 

The rippling of the stream installed a sense of instant calm into Elena, rushing water a more pleasant sound to the ear than gunfire. Suddenly, the water ran red. 

“I don’t know how you do this, you know?”

“Do what?” Nathan had been rummaging in his bag, one hand gripping onto a cup of shrimp noodles. Looking up, he saw Elena staring directly into the stream. 

“All this... Killing and stuff... I don’t know, it’s just out of my comfort zone.”

“Exactly.” Nathan began to strip out of his jeans, and set them down before gathering some water to rest it’s purity. “Out of your comfort zone, but it’s in mine. I guess I’m just used to it now. I started out at a young age, it’s just second nature to me now.” After the bottle had been filled to the top, Nathan took a drink. “Clean. We should stock up here while we can. Who knows where we’ll next get clean water...?”

“I guess.” Elena accepted the bottle from Nathan gratefully, and brought it to her lips to take a larger sip now that her stomach wasn’t doing somersaults in her body. “Is it safe to make a fire?”

“I think so.” Nathan was already on his feet, still pant-less, searching for dry wood. “You alright here while I go look for some wood? I’ll be five minutes tops.”

“Sure, Nate. I can look after myself, you know.”

“I know. I just wanted to make sure.” Nathan smiled, before turning away again and setting off north. Leaving behind a deep feeling of emptiness in the forest. Elena sighed heavily, her head in her hands. Echoing ripples of water distracted Elena from her thoughts, as she looked up to watch the stream. It felt like days since they had arrived here. How much longer would it take?

Eventually, Nathan returned with dry firewood. “Flint and steel.” He commented, showing her the metals before ripping them together. As a spark flew onto dry grass he had collected, the logs were lit ablaze with crimson embers and eventually, amber flames. “Ya see?”

“I see.” Elena chuckled, pulling the jacket from around her waist around her shoulders. The temperature had suddenly plummeted, and Elena could see her breath when she exhaled. The warmth of the fire was a comfort. 

By the time Nathan had made his cup noodles, Elena was starting to get hungry herself. “Hey- lemme just-” She reached over, stealing his fork, and took a string of noodles from the cup. 

“That’s theft.” Nathan said, in an authoritative tone, which only made Elena snort. 

“Says the serial killer.” She grinned, eating the noodles she had stolen. 

“Hey- I’m not a serial killer.” Nathan frowned a little as he took the fork back. “I don’t get pleasure out of it. I just defend myself.”

“Alright, forget I said anything.” Elena raised her hands in mock defeat, although she could sense that the mood had suddenly darkened. 

“I’m more than just a killer, you know.” Nathan murmured, more to himself, before continuing to eat his noodles. 

Elena had taken this as a means to end the conversation, and laid down beside the fire, her head on Nathan’s lap. His jeans were still wet from where he had washed them off earlier, but it didn’t bother her. She almost missed the hand that came down to stroke her hair as she fell into a deep slumber, the crackling of the fire a perfect melody.


End file.
